


103.9 and Holding (#53 Support)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [71]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie needs a little brotherly support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	103.9 and Holding (#53 Support)

Don knew about Charlie's seaside bungalow but had never been invited until tonight when Charlie called half frantic with a shopping list.

Charlie yanked the things out of his hands with barely a hello and rushed down the hall to an open door. Don stood by the door, unsure about entering. It was hard to recognize Ian, pale and shaking as Charlie put the thermometer in his ear.

"103.9. That goes any higher and you're going to a hospital." Ian made some small noise. "That's not up for discussion."

Charlie broke into the extra strength Tylenol Don had brought. "Can you swallow or do you need them crushed up?" Don would have laughed at the thought of Ian needing pills crushed like a child except Ian looked like death and Don knew Charlie had a wicked backhand and no sense of humor when it came to Ian.

Ian made another noise that Charlie must have translated. He put the pills in Ian's mouth and held a glass of water to his lips. "Okay. Those should start working soon. I'm going to step outside. I'll be right back."

Charlie quickly moved into the hall pulling at his hair. "Two days sick, not a word to me. And it's not the first time he's pulled this shit. Four broken ribs equals a couple of bruises, three days of no sleep, a little tired. Under that physique he's got cholesterol like Dad's! I'm afraid he's going to have a heart attack on me!"

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Don tried to reassure Charlie. "Half the country's got that flu."

Charlie leaned on Don. "He just worries me sick."

"Yeah, I get that. I'll tell Dad you're shacked up with your mystery lover for the weekend and not to expect you home."

"Thank you."


End file.
